


Don't leave without saying goodbye

by Grand_King



Series: Chronicles of Jupeter [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: BUT IM NOT SORRY, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't write them fucking becuase im a coward, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, Juno gets eaten out though, Juno in drag, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is kind of an ass, Recreational Drug Use, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bc hes also so sweet????, if you know me irl hello, not that bad though, spicy tags, takes place after s1, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_King/pseuds/Grand_King
Summary: Juno Steel is coping.Until he isn't.He's over Peter.Until he isn't.Juno moved on.(He didn't)And then... there he is. Peter Nureyev in the flesh.Eventually, I will upload a sequel or turn this into a series but I haven't started that yet. But I do plan on writing a resolution at some point.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Chronicles of Jupeter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Don't leave without saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry??  
> Also I am very anxious about posting this because??? It mentions sex. And for some reason that's scary.  
> (That's on trauma, babeyyy)

Juno Steel didn’t look back when he left. He couldn’t stand the sight of Peter Nureyev laying there, moonlight spilling in from the window across his torso. Juno Steel definitely did not look back and see the peaceful look on Peter’s face. He didn’t linger at the door, his eyes trained on the rise and fall of Peter’s chest.

His heart didn’t stop at the small mumble of his name from Peter’s lips.  _ ‘Juno…’ _

He walked away, and he didn’t hold any regrets. He didn’t drink his own weight in cheap vodka when he got home nor did he delve into his supply of pain medication for an injury long past.

He didn’t think about Peter Nureyev ever again.

Except, Rita wasn’t allowed to so much as mention  _ Rex Steel _ around him. Nor was she allowed to talk about his mysterious disappearance. Or his eye, or lack thereof. And Juno - Detective Steel - didn’t feel a rush of panic at every tall dark and handsome man he saw out of the corner of his eye.

Juno was coping.

If you count not eating or sleeping as coping. Or drinking until he couldn’t think. He had taken up some rather  _ creative  _ recreational activities again. It was quite difficult to justify bringing down a drug supplier if he was a faithful customer.

Juno was doing fine, honestly.

Juno Steel had been offered the opportunity of a lifetime. 100,000 creds upfront to go to some fancy ball and banquet and tail a guy’s husband, Julian Mindt. It was the biggest opportunity he had been given in a long time. And he was sick of rejecting good opportunities. Besides, it wasn’t often he actually got to go undercover.

He rummaged around in his wardrobe, pulling out the nicest dress he owned. Well, second nicest.  _ Don’t think about the wedding dress right now, Steel. _ He called Rita for help. There was no way he could tie the corset ribbons himself. His coordination left much to be desired with only one functioning eye.

She was uncharacteristically quiet as she laced him up, offering to help with hair and makeup.

“Oh, mistah Steel! You look just like a princess from that stream I was tellin’ ya about last week. With the space sharks and the  _ forbidden romance _ !” So, quiet for Rita wasn’t exactly quiet for Juno. “When Lewanne, the princess, confessed her love t’ the dangerous outlaw at the ball! Oh! But the outlaw, oh mistah Steel you would never believe-” Juno tuned her out.

He was busy focusing on his reflection. Makeup did a wonderful job of covering the ever-darkening circles under his eyes. He had shaved too, smooth skin under a layer of flawlessly blended foundation. He had also taken an old wig out of storage in preparation. Rita helped style and apply it. He looked completely different. The person looking at him in the mirror wasn’t Juno Steel. And he didn’t know the last time he  _ was _ Juno Steel.

The only similarity was a solid black eyepatch, a stark contrast to the gold eyeshadow on his functioning eye.

“And then the shark robots- are you even listening, mistah Steel?” Rita sighed, still working diligently at braiding the wig. They had found gold ribbons to braid in with the sections of hair, and when that was done, Rita had plans to dust glitter pigment over the set wig. ‘To make you  _ shine _ , boss’ she claimed, far too stubborn to be swayed by Juno’s unimpressed stare.

“Whatever, just make sure you’re in your position when I call for a ride.” He grumbled, still staring at his reflection.

“You really do look beautiful, boss.” Rita said, spraying over her work with what felt like an entire can of hairspray. “I hope you find the man you’re looking for.” She grinned, stepping back from her masterpiece.

“Me too, Rita. Me too.” He ignored the flash of pain that seared through his chest. “Alright, it’s about time to go.” He couldn’t stand the look of his reflection for a moment more.

Juno struggled slightly as he made his way into the venue. His heels were not the easiest to move in, and the bright flashes from cameras were quite off-putting. Still, he ventured on. Making his way down the red carpet to the security detail by the entrance.

“Carolyn Thorn.” Juno’s voice was lilted, a lot higher than his usual tone. The guard looked down the list, grunted a response and stepped aside.

Juno let out a breath, walking into the building.

People were milling about, all dressed quite glamorously. There was music coming from a live orchestra at the end of the hall. Juno just wanted to find his mark, see if the guy was cheating on his husband or doing shady business with the rich of Hyperion City, then go home and drink until he passed out. It was a flawless plan.

He was scanning his eyes over the room, dancing through the crowd, occasionally being pulled in to  _ actually _ dance, when he spotted his target slipping into a back room. One marked ‘Employees Only.’ in big red letters. He had it on good authority that Mr Mindt, the one in attendance at the party at least, was there as a guest. Not as staff.

Juno wasn’t sure he could convince the security guard standing beside the door that Miss Carolyn was allowed entrance to whatever was behind the door.

Until he spotted an all too familiar face making its way to the very same door Juno was staring down.

Peter Nureyev.was wearing a stunning suit, his usually well-kept hair was curled, longer than it had been when Juno had last seen him. He was wearing ridiculous earrings, ones that he had worn before, as Duke Rose.

Juno didn’t think.

“Darling! I thought I had lost you in the crowd.” He called, sweeping through the room to link arms confidently with Peter.

“Pardon me, madame but I think you have me confused with someone else.” Peter said, his tone was kind, but he kept his voice low, eyes flicking to the woman who had attached herself to him.

“Don’t be daft,” Juno paused. He didn’t know who Peter was pretending to be. He lowered his voice significantly, “Peter.” He felt the man tense beside him.

“And to whom am I suddenly attached?” His voice would have still sounded kind if Juno didn’t know him better.

“For tonight, I’m Carolyn Thorn.  _ Your detective friend _ says hi by the way.” Juno never was good at subtlety.

“My detect- oh.” They were almost at the door. “Hello, Juno. You look different.” Peter had relaxed slightly. His cover wasn’t blown just yet. “My name is Evard Diamond, for the record. I assume you need to get into the back room also?” Juno nodded, lacing his hand with Peter’s, ignoring the sick feeling growing in his stomach.

_ Diamond. Nureyev. Evan Diamond. No. Nureyev. Evard Diamond Evard- Evan Diamond Diamond Diamond. Evan- oh god- _

“Nice name. What’s back there?” He asked, his voice hushed.  _ Don’t think about him. Not right now. You have a goddamned job to do, Steel. _

“You’ll see soon enough, dear.” Peter was all too oblivious to Juno’s internal panic, to which the detective was more than happy about.

The security seemed to recognise Evard at least, letting Peter and Juno in without a word.

Gambling.

There were twenty tables, most full, that were housing various gambling games.

“I do hope you’ve brushed up on your skills since last time,  _ my dear _ .” Peter said, leading Juno to a table with two empty seats.

Juno wanted to pout. Instead, he smiled and laughed softly.

He took a moment to look around the table. A small sign in front of the dealer read  _ Blackjack _ . Perfect. Juno could do Blackjack. He and Ben had grown up playing one another for sweets and (possibly stolen) coins, He played with suspects while he was interrogating them. He  _ knew  _ Blackjack. Knew how to win and how to read people. How to read the cards.

“Sorry if this is a silly question,” Juno spoke softly, timid. He wanted them to think he was clueless and afraid. “Does the five-card Charlie rule apply at this table?” Carolyn was an innocent woman, arm candy to Evard Diamond. She posed no threat.

“Just for you darling. If you think that’ll help.” One of the players chuckled, and the others joined in. Peter also let out a laugh, though Juno suspected it was only for show. Or maybe because he was already onto Juno.

“Oh, thank you! Though I’m not sure if that will help. Gambling has always been more Evard’s game.” Juno smiled, trying to school his features into something resembling gratefulness.

Peter scoffed quietly, untangling his hand from Juno’s own.

“Let’s begin.” Evard spoke with an air of authority, it was a tone that edged close enough to suggestion that people felt like they were agreeing more than complying. It was a difficult line to draw, not quite commanding, not quite suggesting.

It made Juno feel…  _ something. _

But he didn’t have time to feel.

It took less than fifteen minutes to swindle their companions. Juno and Peter had over half the chips piled between them.

They played a range of games. Juno was  _ very _ good at card games, at gambling in general. Just not Rangian Street Poker. Which was literally the most complicated game in the universe so who can blame him?

It was obvious that the other players, even the dealer, were attempting to thwart Evard and Carolyn, though they were largely unsuccessful. Juno had downed three glasses of champagne, Peter was completely entranced by the lady sitting beside him.

They won, and Juno made a grand gesture of giving his chips to Nureyev. ‘Oh, darling I wouldn’t even know  _ how _ to play if you hadn’t taught me.’

Then they part ways. Juno makes his way over to the elusive Mr Mindt, who is counting a pitiful number of chips at the back of the room.

Turns out the guy was cheating on his husband  _ and  _ dealing in shady shit. Juno got it on tape and sent it to his client.

Case closed.

He wanted nothing more than to flee the party, like a martian Cinderella or something. Though he was stopped when he entered the main room again.

“Hey there doll, my buddy here and I were just wondering how you got so damn good at gambling?” A man who had been sitting at Juno’s poker table was blocking his exit. He had someone else to his left. A quick glance showed less than friendly faces to the right and behind him as well. He was surrounded.

“Oh, just luck. I honestly don’t know the first  _ thing _ about gambling. Evard and I-” Juno is cut off by the man.

“Don’t pull that shit. Me and my buddies want our fucking money back. You- you cheated!” Juno had been in a lot of tougher situations, but standing there with this man gripping his arm hard enough to bruise? It was much scarier than it had any right to be. “And don’t try and bullshit me about  _ Evard _ . Mr Diamond arrived alone. So did you.” The man grinned, and Juno heard one of his friends laughing.

_ Shit. _

“A lady takes a while to get ready, Evard didn’t want to miss the festivities b-” The man was suddenly sprawled across the floor, a bloody nose leaking dark red onto his white shirt.

“I don’t recommend getting your filthy paws on my lady again, good sir.” There was Peter, an arm protectively around Juno’s waist, one hand flecked with blood. “Come, my love. I’ve called for our car already.” Juno was being pulled away before he could fully register what was happening. Someone shouted after them but Peter didn’t falter.

A car was parked just outside the manor, Peter got in the driver’s seat. Juno didn’t know if it was Peter’s car but they were speeding away from the gala when the thought crossed his mind. And by then it didn’t matter anymore.

They arrived outside Juno’s apartment faster than legally possible, not that the ex-detective was very surprised.

“Shall I walk you to your door?” Peter asked, his mocking tone was far too sharp to be friendly. It made Juno’s heart hurt.

“Do what you want, Mr Diamond.” He ignored the panic that welled in his chest as the name clawed its way from his throat. He got out of the car, sent a quick text to Rita to let her know she was off the clock, and then he walked into the apartment building.

He was vaguely aware that Peter was following him, but Juno was focused much more intently on getting his breathing under control and getting up the stairs without breaking an ankle.

_ Fucking elevator. _

He was also absolutely not trying to stifle tears. Because if he was, he had been going through a really tough time and then Peter shows up with a name almost identical to hi  _ ex-fiance _ and then some thugs were threatening him and it had been a  _ long night _ so if he was on the verge of tears,  _ which he wasn’t _ , it would be completely understandable.

He reached into his dress pocket, and his hands didn’t hit the familiar plastic of his key-pass. He must have left it in Rita’s car, or in the apartment.

He sighed wearily, crouching in front of the lock.

“Breaking into my own fucking apartment. What a night.” He muttered, deft hands already working the lock.

“Do you need a hand detective? I’m sure a master thief would crack that… in… seconds…” Nureyev’s voice trailed off as he watched the lock beep green and pop open.

“Thanks, Diamond, but I’ve been breaking and entering since I was sixteen.” Juno had to use the wall to pull himself up, and he still stumbled. Nureyev’s hands wrapped cautiously around his waist were a blessing and a curse. 

“Steady, Detective. You went a little hard on the champagne tonight.”

Was Nureyev actually  _ chastising _ him?

“Whatever, Evard. Are you coming in or what?” Juno grumbled, kicking off his ridiculous shoes and flopping, quite gracefully of course, onto the couch.

“I am quite curious about your  _ breaking and entering _ detective. I thought you were a man of the law?” Peter draped himself over Juno’s armchair, his legs off one arm and his back leaning against the other arm. “What dark past have you been hiding from me, Juno darling?” Peter grinned, and once again his teasing felt almost  _ malicious _ .

“Well, Mr Diamond,”  _ Just say his name, Steel. _ “When you grow up in Old-Town, with a mother addicted to pills and cheap alcohol, you can get into all kinds of trouble. Including trying to get into the house when she locks you outside. And breaking into grocery stores because she hasn’t bought food in months. Or stealing creds from passers-by because your brother wants to take dance lessons and you know your mother won’t pay for it.” Juno’s voice was  _ dripping  _ with malice. “And of course, it comes in handy on cases. Kicking down a door can bring too much attention in delicate situations.”

Peter looked like he wanted to say something, but Juno wasn’t quite finished.

“Oh! Oh, maybe because your ex-fiance used to lock you  _ inside _ the house, or take your keys away so you couldn’t get  _ back _ in.” The ex-detective started unpinning his wig. “Take your pick, Evan. And then take your leave.” He slipped the wig from his head, freeing his curls from the braids Rita had subjected him to.

“Evard.”

“Hm?”

“You called me Evan.”

“Oh.”

Juno stood up, taking scooping the wig into his arms, and walked into the bathroom to put everything away.

“Just a slip of the tongue, Evard.” He called, his eyes once again stinging with unshed tears. He needed to collect himself before he went back out there.

“If you say so, Detective.”

Juno returned a moment later, he looked flushed even through the layers of makeup.

“I need your help. Or...I mean- Can you help me?” Juno was now standing in front of the armchair Peter was longing on, wringing his hands and actively avoiding eye-contact.

“Whatever could you need from me, Juno?” Peter’s words were soft, and he sat up immediately, concern etched across his features.

“No need to look so fucking scared, Evard. I just need help um… undoing my dress. Rita laced it for me and I can’t exactly-”

“Turn around, darling.”

Juno didn’t even  _ think _ before he was obeying Nureyev.

“Juno, darling, you’re so beautiful in this dress.” Peter’s voice was still soft, and it sent shivers down Juno’s spine. “Absolutely stunning.” He continued, hands running down the other man’s sides. When he finally,  _ finally,  _ started unlacing the corset Juno almost sighed in relief. Until one of Peter’s hands trailed further down and was running across his fabric-covered thigh. The corset was loosened, and Juno could breathe properly again, but Nureyev hadn’t undone it completely. Peter stood, and turned Juno to face him. “If you want me to stop, or to leave, please tell me. I don’t want to do a single thing you aren’t comfortable with.” Peter paused, and he looked so ridiculously sincere that Juno almost laughed.

“I want this, more than  _ anything _ . But- I can’t sleep with Evard Diamond. Or Rex Glass or Duke Rose or-” Juno suddenly felt very overwhelmed. “I don’t think I can sleep with anyone who isn’t Peter Nureyev.” He admitted softly, feeling warm under Peter’s intense gaze.

“I would expect nothing less, detective. As I said before, in this very apartment no less, life can wait for one night.” Peter smiled taking Juno’s hand in his own.

“Yeah and then I handcuffed you and called the HCPD.” Juno chuckled, allowing the thief to guide him to the couch.

_ I don’t want this to be just one night, Nureyev. _

“Well, I’m sure I can find a different use for those cuffs tonight. If you are so inclined.” He was kneeling between Juno’s knees now, pushing the dress up to expose the skin beneath.

Juno tried not to let that image get to him. Cuffed to bed while Peter did  _ whatever he wanted _ . It wasn’t unpleasant, all things considered.

“When we were playing cards, god Juno, I wanted to crawl under that table and eat you out until you screamed. You looked so…  _ delicious _ when you swindled thousands of creds away from those men.” Peter had shoved the layers of fabric up to Juno’s hips, prompting the detective to hold them there. The thief leaned forward, placing soft kisses along Juno’s thighs, higher and higher and-

_ Oh. _

Peter made good on his promise to make Juno scream, and later on his handcuff suggestion. Juno was finally released from the dress, he was sweaty and a little sticky, his eyeliner had run and his hair was more of a mess than usual.

“Why detective, you look positively debauched.” Peter mocked, pulling Juno’s hands away from the headboard and massaging his wrists gently.

“And who’s fault is that, Nureyev?” Juno quipped back, stealing a kiss from the thief. “I’m too tired for a shower right now.” He admitted softly, yawning.

“Then sleep, Juno.”

“Mm… Goodnight, Nureyev. Love you…” Juno mumbled, already falling asleep.

Peter pretended not to hear.  _ File that one away for future consideration. _ He wrapped his arms around Juno, and let sleep take him too.

After all, life can wait just one night.

***

Juno woke up and the bed was empty. Light was barely filtering in through the blinds. The bed beside him was still warm.

“Ah, good morning Detective Steel.” Peter walked into the room- no, not Peter. This was Evard again. “Sorry if I woke you.” He gave a tense smile and collected his scattered items from Juno’s bedroom floor.

“It’s okay, Evard. Um… did you- are you staying for breakfast?” It was a stupid question, and Juno already knew the answer.

“No no, I’ll be out of your hair in a moment. Didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, or at least leaving a note.” That vicious tone was back, lying under his honey-smooth tone. “I do have  _ some _ bedside manner, detective.” Peter finished putting in his earings, scooping his jacket from its crumpled heap on the floor.

“I- Nureyev I’m sorry about-”

“I didn’t ask, Juno. And that isn’t my name. Not anymore.”

_ Well, okay then. _

“I’ll see you around, Mr Diamond.”

“I doubt that, darling.”

And then he was gone. The apartment stunk like sex and cologne. And Juno was left alone.

He allowed himself a few minutes to stew in his self-pity. Then he called Rita.

“Mistah Steel! How did ya go with that undercover mission?” She picked up before the comms had finished its first ring.

“Hey, Rita. The job went okay. Got what I needed, anyway. I’m not opening up the office today. I was hoping we could have a girls day? Blow the creds from yesterday on a spa and fancy dinner?” He just wanted to  _ forget _ and doing that with Rita and a couple thousand creds sounded much better than with the bottles of alcohol stashed around his apartment.

“Oh! OH! Oh oh oh! Mistah Steel I have been waitin’ for this for _ ever _ ! I’ll be at your apartment in fifteen minutes no-no TEN! I-”

“Rita.”

“I just need-”

“Rita!”

“-my keys-”

“RITA!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“I just woke up. Give a lady some time to prepare for the day. You can come to pick me up at ten.”

“Nine thirty.”

“Nine forty-five.”

“Deal!”

Juno showered. He scrubbed his skin until it burned and when he stepped out of the shower he could still smell Nureyev’s cologne sticking to his skin, his bed, his couch… It had taken weeks to lose the smell last time.

Rita showed up at nine. Juno lets her in.

“Sorry about the mess.” He was stood in the doorway, holding his trenchcoat in one hand and a cropped sweater in the other.

“Boss, this is the cleanest I ever seen your apartment!” Rita exclaimed, taking the coat from Juno’s hands and banishing it to the bedroom.

Juno took a look a look around. He had tried to clean, vacuum and scrub away Peter’s smell before Rita showed up.

“Huh. I guess it is.” He walked away to change, finding a cute purple skirt to match with the crop. He kind of missed wearing cute clothes.

“Alright! Let’s  _ GO! _ ” Juno couldn’t help but follow her with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had it in my head that before Peter left, he stole Juno's most expensive/strongest bottle of alcohol and left a note that read "you owe me, Junebug." And Juno kept it in his pocket with his other note from Nureyev and yeah. Basically. I'm gay and so is Juno.


End file.
